


Al pie de la letra

by Hagastian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Es tan literal el pobre, M/M, Sai no tiene conocimiento social, Y no sabe interpretar libros tampoco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai siempre seguía cada instrucción que un libro le decía; hoy no era la excepción y estaba dispuesto a probar lo que el libro "Cómo besar" tenía escrito. Y nadie mejor para probar que su rubio compañero de equipo. ¿Cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al pie de la letra

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad. 
> 
> Y esto es muy antiguo, del 2008, así que es seguro que no tenga ningún tipo de relación con la actualidad del manga.

Tal y como lo marcaba su costumbre, un día Sai fue a la biblioteca después del entrenamiento y buscó algo nuevo para leer. Terminó sacando un libro sobre los besos, realmente tenía interés sobre ellos porque nunca había besado a nadie; lo leyó esa misma tarde entero casi sin darse cuenta.

Al día siguiente mientras entrenaban con Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, siguió pensando en lo de los besos, porque las imágenes que salían eran divertidas –le gusto especialmente eso del juego de lenguas-; y decidió probar. Después de todo, no podía completar su humanización sin no había besado antes. Era absolutamente ilógico pensar en ello.

Decidido, Sai se acercó a Sakura después de entrenar, pero la chica le rechazó golpeándole en la cara por pervertido; más el chico no le dio importancia y con la misma cara de indiferencia de siempre se levantó del piso, se sacudió la ropa y salió en busca de su rubio compañero. Lo encontró comiendo animadamente en el Ichikaru con Iruka-sensei.

— ¿Qué quieres Sai? —Preguntó Naruto apuntándole con los palillos.

—Quiero que me ayudes con algo Naruto-kun —contestó tomando al chico de la muñeca antes de que éste replicara.

Si había aprendido algo es que debía de ser rápido con Naruto.

_"Tiene que tomar a su pareja cariñosamente por la cintura"_

— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —exclamó golpeándole la cara y pateándole sus partes bajas, Sai hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¡Suéltame!

Se suponía que debería haber dicho algo cómo  _"Cariño, abrázame más fuerte"_  no gritarle  _"¡Hijo de Puta, bájame!"_. Pero bueno, por solo aquella ocasión se permitiría improvisar sobre la marcha.

_"Luego de que le haya acariciado el cabello, lentamente acérquese a su cara"_

— ¡Maricón maldito, ya verás lo que te hare cuando me desates!

_"Y ahora, deje que la pasión fluya"_

— ¡Bas…!

Sai terminó acorralando a Naruto contra la pared y sujetando firmemente sus muñecas y sus piernas enredándolas extrañamente con las suyas mientras le besaba. Naruto le mordió la lengua cuando intento enredarla con la suya y le dio un cabezazo para apartarle.

—Vuelves a acercarte a mí y te dejaré tan mal que ni Kakashi-sensei podrá reconocerte —dijo escupiendo al suelo antes de limpiarse la boca con fuerza.

A pesar de que no fue lo que decía el libro, Sai encontró que su primer beso no estaba nada de mal. Había disfrutado el tener a Naruto acorralado y a su merced, y la forma en que le mordió la lengua y se libró de su agarre le dejo realmente emocionado…

Y excitado.

Miró con alegría el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a asomarse en sus pantalones.

Si al final de cuentas ya sentía cada vez más que su humanización estaba funcionando. Y seguramente estaba seguro de que Naruto le seguiría ayudando…a su agresiva y violenta manera.

—Después de todo, el amor duele —razonó caminando como si nada por la calle con su erección en lo alto, y sin prestar atención a las miradas escandalizadas de las personas—. Naruto-kun es un experto en eso y él solo quiere enseñarme.

Decidido en seguir avanzando, fue nuevamente a la biblioteca para saber cómo diablos bajar ese molesto bulto que ya le comenzaba a doler.

En otro lado de Konoha, Naruto planeaba dulcemente su venganza contra Sai. ¡Nadie se atrevía a tocarle de esa manera!

—Joder, ya van dos hombres que me besan sin mi permiso. ¡No puedo seguir así. De verás!


End file.
